


Takin’ What They’re Givin’ (‘Cause I’m Workin’ for a Livin’)

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers have secret identities, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dildos, Identity Porn, Iron Man Tony Stark/ Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Sex Work, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky's little camboy sidegig - where he plays 'Special Agent Jay' -- gets him attention from an unexpected quarter.Bucky Barnes Bingo:  KINK: Pornstar/Rentboy/Sex Worker -- Steve/Tony/Bucky Bingo: Camboy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, STB Bingo: Round One





	Takin’ What They’re Givin’ (‘Cause I’m Workin’ for a Livin’)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Takin’ What They’re Givin’ (‘Cause I’m Workin’ for a Livin’) - Chapter 1  
> Collaborator: PoliZ  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455567  
> BBB Square Filled: Y4 - KINK: Pornstar/Rentboy/Sex Worker  
> STB Square: I1 - Camboy  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron, Stucky, eventual Stuckony?  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags/Triggers/Warnings; Camboy, Identity Porn, Dildo Play  
> Summary: Bucky's little camboy sidegig - where he plays 'Special Agent Jay' -- gets him attention from an unexpected quarter.  
> Word Count: 1431

Bucky double-checked his setup as he pulled on the compression sleeve, decorated with fake tattoos. Sam said it looked decent enough on camera, but he hadn’t actually sat through a session. “Just ‘cause I’m not sex-repulsed doesn’t mean I wanna see your naked ass in action,” he’d declared, which seemed fair. After all, Bucky couldn’t afford to alienate his roommate, not with every cent he was saving going to a plane ticket to Seoul.

He hoped the compression sleeve helped, because his arm was really acting up today; red hot needles pricking up and down what wasn't currently numb. That included his pinky and ring finger today, which was going to make his show just that more difficult. Bucky had carefully timed taking his pain meds around his schedule and hoped that would be enough. 

If it weren’t for the fact that he needed the money so damn badly, he’d reschedule; but he’d already sent out teasers regarding his latest ‘mission’ as well as offering a one on one chat to the highest tipper during the session, so he was pretty well committed. Besides, Bucky was looking forward to trying out his new toys. 

So he tucked the edges of his sleeve into the cuff on his wrist and the shoulder holster he wore as part of his costume before slipping on the domino-style mask. Hey - if secret identities worked for the Avengers, it would work for him, too. 

Bucky looked over the list of viewers waiting to join the session - there were several familiar usernames, including his two favorites: BrooklynBorn and TheMechanic. Not just because they tipped well (which they did), but also because they treated him like an actual person instead of a sex object. Unlike X-Bonz, who tipped the bare minimum to stay in the chat and was creepy as hell. But he was a paying customer and Bucky needed every one of those he could get, so he took a deep breath and clicked the button to start the show. 

“Special Agent Jay here and today’s mission is to take on the Avengers," he announced with a saucy grin. "No, I haven’t gone to the dark side, although I’m sure my latest purchases are unlicensed merch. Say hello to the Chromium Champion,” Bucky held up a shiny red and gold metal dildo. “This handsome fellow is remote controlled,” he triggered the vibrator feature, “and I can’t wait to try him out.” He gave the camera an eager look. 

“Then we have his teammate, the Star Spangled Stud. Standing at attention, of course.” This generously-proportioned dildo was red and blue silicone with a white star on the tip. Bucky had actually giggled when he’d first seen it, but had clicked the ‘Add to Cart’ button anyways, as its length and girth made his mouth water. 

He glanced at the chat to see what his viewers thought of his new toys.  


>   
>  TheMechanic: I feel I should be offended on the good Captain’s behalf, but honestly I’m more aroused.  
>  BrooklynBorn: Wouldn’t surprise me if Iron Man already had these, tbh.  
>  X-bonz: You stuff them both up your ass at the same time, and I’ll make it worth your while.

Bucky snorted, “Yeah, no on that request, Exie. If it were the real thing, now, I might reconsider. But they’d have to ask nicely, first.” That got a :: snerk:: out of TheMechanic and a wide-eyed emoji from BrooklynBorn. 

“However, as I hinted in my updates,’ Bucky purred, “I’m planning a bit of self-spit-roasting before going for a ride on the Stud... how does that sound to all of you?” A flurry of thumbs up appeared in the chat, followed by a jump in the session’s tip total. “Then I’ll get started.” 

Bucky lay back, giving his viewers a good look at his naked body as he tucked a pillow under his hips. He gave himself a couple of lazy strokes before slicking up the Chromium Commander. Turning it on the lowest setting, he circled the tip around his entrance before dipping in. 

“Oh yeah, this is gonna be great,” Bucky groaned; both TheMechanic and BrooklynBorn had said more than once that they liked it when he was vocal. He’d pre-gamed a bit during the shower he’d taken just before the show, so the dildo slid in easily. He turned it up a notch and rocked it in and out a little deeper each time — “Fuck yes!” he exclaimed a few minutes later as it pressed against his prostate. “Now let me get that teammate of yours in the mix.” 

Bucky turned his head to the left as he brought the Star Spangled Stud to his lips, not only to provide a better viewing angle, but to keep his bad arm out of the camera’s eye as much as possible. He swirled his tongue around the tip a few times, teasing his viewers before taking it into his mouth. He sucked hard enough to hollow out his cheeks, sliding it in and out an inch or two as he hummed with not-quite-feigned pleasure. 

Tilting his head up and dropping his jaw, Bucky winked at the camera before deep-throating the dildo, lips stretching around its girth. Imagining that he was actually taking Captain America’s dick in his mouth as Iron Man probed him with a gauntleted finger, he thrust his other toy just as deep -- the sensation punching a muffled groan out of him as the wave of pleasure started to build.

But he’d promised his viewers a bit more, now hadn’t he? So Bucky came up for air and turned to the camera. “Time for this special agent to go for a ride.” He whimpered a little (mostly for show) as he withdrew the Chromium Champion -- he’d definitely have to try out the higher settings another day -- and changed position for the finale of the show. 

He got up on his knees and placed himself at a slight angle; he wanted to be able to show off his ass but still look at the camera over his shoulder. His viewers would miss out on the come shot (Bucky knew X-bonz would complain about that), but he could give them a good O-face instead. He lubed up the Star Spangled Stud and positioned it just right. 

Bucky gasped as the blunt head of the dildo breached his hole, as if surprised at the size even though he’d just had it down his throat. “Oh god, yes - stretch me out and fill me up,” he moaned, rolling his hips as he slid down inch by inch and letting breathy moans and whimpers fall freely from his lips. Sure, Bucky played some of it up for his audience, but he really was enjoying himself; he wouldn’t be doing this otherwise. 

Once he had adjusted to its length and girth, Bucky started riding the Star Spangled Stud for real; angling his body for the best possible camera shot. “Oh Captain, more, please!” he begged, feeling his orgasm build as he moved up and down. Taking a quick glance at the chat window, Bucky noted both BrooklynBorn and TheMechanic were not only posting words of encouragement and approval but adding to their tip totals as well. They were running neck and neck for the top spot and therefore the after-show chat. 

“Can’t hold back, gonna come,” Bucky panted, finally taking himself in hand. It only took a few desperate strokes to push him up to and over the edge; he threw his head back, a high keen escaping his lips as the dildo thrust home deep inside one more time. 

He shuddered and moaned in relief as the aftershocks ran through his body, his thigh muscles and ass protesting a few moments later as he dismounted. Bucky posed for the camera one more time, showing them just how wrecked the Star Spangled Stud had left him. 

“Ten out of Ten - would ride again,” Bucky stated, once he’d caught his breath. “I’ll be feeling that the rest of the day. High ratings on the Chromium Champion as well - highly recommended for prostate massage. I’ll put links to both of them on my homepage.” He clicked over to check the tip totals for the evening - a hefty three-figure number.

“And it looks like TheMechanic is the high tipper of the evening.” Bucky gave the camera a sultry smile, even as his arm twinged sharply. “Give me just a few minutes and I’ll invite you into the private chat room. As for everyone else, thank you for joining me, and I hope to see you here for my next mission!”


End file.
